Escape With Me
by MissingMommy
Summary: Charlie recruits Bill's help to break Draco out from his father's traps. :: Charlie/Draco, Charlie&Bill, Super Mario Bros!AU


A/n- written for QL practice round. Harpies Captain. also written for OTP bootcamp with queasy.

* * *

Charlie's coffee has long since been emptied by the time someone takes the seat across from him. He glances up. "You're not Draco," he says.

The man rolls his eyes. "Figured that out quickly, didn't you?" he retorts. "I'd tell you Draco sent me but that would be a lie. He doesn't know I'm here. The name's Theo."

Charlie frowns as he racks through his memory. He recalls Draco speaking of his friend Theo, but he's never met him before. "Why are you here instead of him?" Charlie asks.

"His father found out about the two of you. Let's just say he wasn't very happy," Theo says with a grimace. "He's banned Draco from going outside without being accompanied by someone trustworthy."

"That's still not explaining why you are here," Charlie points out.

Theo scrubs his hand across his face and sighs loudly. "His father is only letting certain people see him: Pansy Parkinson, of course, and myself are among them. Draco has been pacing his room, trying to figure a way out for days with no luck. I've had to listen to him wax poetically about you and how the first thing he'll do after escaping is find you for hours."

Charlie laughs. "Draco doesn't wax poetically about anything."

"It was as close to it as it was going to get," Theo says with a shrug. "Anyways, the reason I'm here is I can't take another minute of him."

"What are you wanting me to do about it?" Charlie asks. "Break him out?"

There's a gleam in Theo's eyes when Charlie says that. Theo smirks at him. "That's exactly what I want you to do. It's not going to be easy, mind you. Malfoy Manor is extremely well protected. But if you can get passed everything and break him out, it's a win-win. You get your boyfriend and I don't have to listen to him whine."

Charlie is almost afraid of the answer to his next question. "How well guarded is it?"

"I've only heard rumors," Theo replies, "so I can't say with any certainty. But you're not going to want to go alone. Just remember, he's on the top floor, back right bedroom. You're going to need this," he says, sliding a large key across the table.

Charlie closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in. He would do anything to keep Draco, and apparently, that now includes breaking into his house to set him free. "Thanks for the heads up," Charlie says, scooping up the key. "I'll see if my brother will help me."

He's almost out the door before Theo's voice stops him. "I'd hurry if I were you. His father has been making plans to marry Draco off to Pansy by the end of the week."

All the blood in Charlie's body runs cold at that. Wizard marriages are completely binding. It would trap Draco within the marriage. Charlie hurries off to his brother's house, his heart pounding.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Bill says. "You want my help to break into one of the most heavily defended Manors in the world to save your boyfriend from a marriage his father has arranged for him."

Bill doesn't look as amused as Charlie would've thought. "Basically, yes," Charlie answers.

"Are you aware that this could very well be a suicide mission?" Bill asks.

Charlie nods. "Please, Bill. I can't do this alone."

Bill sighs, closing his eyes. "I really hope that he's worth the trouble," he says.

"He is to me," Charlie replies. "Does this mean that you'll help?"

Bill ruffles Charlie's hair affectionately. Normally, it would annoy him but this time, Charlie doesn't mind. "Yeah, I'll help. Who knows what will happen if I'm not there to help you."

* * *

Charlie is standing in front of the gate to Malfoy Manor. The Manor is intimidating with it's large cast iron gates that surrounds a four story house. The house is the same dark grey as the storm that is brewing above it. Charlie shivers as he looks at it.

Bill notices it and claps Charlie's shoulder. "I hope you haven't changed your mind!" he says cheerfully. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Charlie reaches out and pushes the gate open. And he immediately sees why Theo advised him not to go alone. There is lava where there once was land.

An ominous voice declares, "Turn back now or become another victim."

Charlie turns toward Bill. "You can still back out," he tells his brother. "I'm sure I can somehow manage this."

"I'm not scared of a little lava. Besides, I have some of the healing potions that the Potters make," he replies, patting his bag.

Charlie focuses back on the lava. "There has to be a way," he mumbles to himself. Then he sees the shifting color of land up just a way. He points it out to Bill.

"It's probably best if we go one at a time," Bill decides. "By the looks of this spell, we'll have to be quick. The land will disappear if we stand on it too long. And then -"

"We fall into the lava," Charlie finishes. "Great. Well, I'll go first."

Bill doesn't protest as Charlie backs up a little and takes a running jump to the barely visible strip of land. He doesn't waste any time searching for the next. He jumps again and again. He doesn't turn to make sure Bill is following.

Two jumps away from the door, Charlie loses his balance. He hears Bill's shout as he struggles to right himself. The land under his feet shifts some more. He doesn't think about it as he pushes off again for the next piece of land.

He's leaning against the door, trying to catch his breath as Bill lands next to him. "If this is just the beginning, I'm nervous about the rest," Charlie announces.

Bill frowns. "We'll make it through," he assure Charlie. Without wasting another moment, he kicks the door open.

* * *

The first floor isn't as difficult as Charlie is expecting. There's a lot misdirection and invisible barriers, but thankfully there is no lava. Charlie has the advantage here, as he's smaller and more agile than Bill.

Bill spends a lot of time climbing over the invisible walls where Charlie manages to slip in between them. Bill's shirt is soaked with sweat when they reach the stairs.

Charlie grins. "Wasn't too bad. You ready for the second floor?"

Bill takes out his canteen and takes a long drink from it. Charlie follows his lead, remembering that there won't be much time to drink when the ascend the stairs. When their break is done, they take the stairs slowly.

* * *

The second floor is much more complicated. Bill mutters, "You had to curse us, didn't you?"

Charlie laughs.

He watches the axes swing back and forth down this hallway. Thankfully, there is just enough space for one person to stand in between axes, while waiting for the perfect time to move.

"Gonna go one at a time again?" Charlie asks.

"We don't have much of a choice," Bill says, grimacing. "I'll wait for you to go all the way through. Look for a switch to turn off the axes."

Charlie does just that. He waits for each ax to raise before he ducks under it at the opposite side. It's a tense couple of minutes until he reaches the end of the hallway. He glances around for any button to stop the axes.

He presses the only red button he finds. Fire sprays out at random intervals. He hears Bill curse as he presses the button again, trying to make it stop.

"I don't think it's stopping," Charlie calls.

Bill curses louder. "Of course not. Hold on, I seeing a pattern."

It takes him a lot longer to join Charlie at the end of the hallway. Bill's mumbling to himself when he does. The floor is far from finished, and Charlie's already done with the games.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me!" Charlie exclaims.

There are spinning wheels of fire in front of him. The wheels change speed and direction every few minutes.

"I did tell you that this was one of the most heavily defended Manors," Bill reminds him. "And you still insisted on coming."

Charlie frowns. "If it were Fleur being kept prisoner by her own parents, you would do the same," he says.

Bill lifts his eyebrow but leaves it alone. "Our best bet would be to jump to the top of the wheels during the slow parts. From there, we should be able to jump from wheel to wheel."

"We have to time this right," Charlie says. "It should be on your count."

Bill nods. His eyes focus on the wheels. "On my mark," he says. A few moments later, he calls, "Jump!"

Charlie doesn't hesitate. He jumps immediately. He trusts Bill with his life.

* * *

It's the final floor. Charlie grins at Bill. "According to his friend, we have to get to the back right bedroom."

Bill huffs. "Of course it would be the furthest room from the stairs."

The first step they take from the stairs disappear. They have no time to grab ahold of something to prevent them from falling. They fall into icy water.

Charlie is the first onto land. He pulls Bill up next to him. The room is dark and Charlie is struggling to see. "Are you alright?" he asks.

Bill groans. "Never better." There's a pause. "Can you see anything?"

Charlie is shaking his head before he realizes that Bill won't be able to see. "Nah. What's our plan?"

"The plan is to trap you here forever, trespassers," a voice says.

Charlie tenses and grabs for Bill. The room is flooded with light. A figure descends from above. Charlie knows, without a doubt, that it is Draco's father, Lucius. He recognizes the same platinum hair and nose as Draco, though Draco's hair is shorter, much shorter.

There's a sneer on Lucius' face. "I'm surprised that two Weasleys made it to the fourth floor. Sadly, that is as far as you'll get."

"What?" Charlie questions. "You'll keep us here prisoners while you marry off Draco to the first person you can find?"

Lucius glances over Charlie. "So you're the one," he says. There's something sinister in Lucius' tone. "Well that hardly matters now," he continues dismissively. "Draco will marry Pansy tomorrow morning."

He can feel Bill's fingers digging into his arm, holding him back as he tries to take a step forward. "So the purity of your wizard blood is more important than what your son wants?"

Lucius fixes Charlie with a hard stare. "Pansy can give him heirs. What could you possibly give him?"

Charlie glares. "Happiness."

"Charlie," Bill whispers. "There's a staircase behind him. I think that's how he's planning to leave. Pretend to attack him. I'll follow up and make sure he's distracted. Get up the stairs and get your boyfriend."

"But that'll -"

"Leave me here," Bill cuts across. "I know. It's the only chance we have at actually escaping. I'll distract and I'll meet you outside of the Manor."

Charlie doesn't get a chance to argue before Bill lets go of his arms. So Charlie does exactly as Bill says; he pretends to attack.

Lucius side steps Charlie's movements easily. "Do you really think you can defeat me?" he asks.

Charlie grins. "I'm betting Bill can!" he says.

Before Lucius can reply, Bill knocks into him. Charlie doesn't waste any time climbing the steps. He wants to turn back at the sound of fighting but he doesn't.

* * *

Charlie is surprised to find the way back to the fourth floor is clear of any obstacles. He doesn't dwell on why. He makes his way to the last door on the right.

He twists the door handle to find it locked. He groans. Of course it isn't going to be easy. He steps back and throws his weight at the door. The door doesn't budge.

"Who's there?"

Charlie laughs. "Who do you think?" he calls back. "Can you unlock the door?"

"Charlie?" Draco calls. "Unbelievable." He says something else, but it's too low for Charlie to make out. "Stand back. Maybe I can blast it open."

Charlie takes a few steps back. After a few moments pass, Charlie announces, "Whatever you're doing isn't working."

He approaches the door again. He can hear the sound of Draco's voice but he can't make out any of the words. He drops his head against the wooden door. "I'm such an idiot."

He pulls out the key from where he tucked it into his pocket. The door unlocks and he's able to swing it open. There is standing Draco, frowning.

"Where'd you get that?"

Charlie tosses the key on the table. "Your friend Theo," he says. His eyes travel all over Draco, making sure he isn't hurt. He's satisfied with what he sees. "You ready to get out of here?"

Draco raises his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm here to rescue you, of course," Charlie says with a grin.

"I'm not a damsel in distress," Draco replies pointedly.

Charlie laughs. "Not according to Theo." Draco glares at him. Charlie crosses the distance between them and kisses him. Draco's hands are tangled in Charlie's hair when he pulls away. "I kinda left Bill fighting your father alone. And I'm assuming since you kissed me back that you really don't want to marry Pansy. So can we please just make our way out?"

Draco releases his hold on Charlie's hair. "Not a word of this to anyone," Draco warns.

"So I'm not allowed to mention that you were waxing poetically about me?" Charlie replies innocently.

Draco narrows his eyes. "I'm going to kill Theo."

"We need to be free of your father to do that," Charlie reminds him.

"Come on then," Draco urges.

* * *

When the pair make it to the front gate, Bill is sitting next to Lucius. Lucius is tied up with rope. Bill is cradling his face.

Charlie lets go of Draco's hand to rush to Bill's side. He pulls Bill's hand away from his face. There's a bloody cut on his face. It makes him feel a little queasy. "What happened?" he demands.

"It's not important. I ran out of healing potions. I'll be fine once we get another one," Bill assures him. "I see you got Draco."

Charlie turns back to Draco who is standing over Lucius. "Father," Draco says easily. "I don't think I'll be marrying Pansy tomorrow."

"You are a fool," Lucius declares.

Draco frowns. "Probably, but it's my choice to make. I'm choosing Charlie. I'm going to have him untie you. Just remember, you had my magic power bound in that room. It's not bound anymore."

When Draco nods to him, Charlie untie the binds around Lucius. Draco walks past Lucius and offers Bill a hand. Charlie doesn't spare Lucius another glance as he goes to help Bill.

Together, they lead Bill to the Potters. As they wait for Bill to be healed, Charlie leans over and whispers to Draco. "In case it wasn't clear, I choose you too."


End file.
